1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a method, a storage medium, an apparatus, a server and a program for providing an electronic chat through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a conversion system which is a so-called chat is known in that a plurality of apparatuses are connected to each other through a network, and thereby a plurality of players can exchange messages with each other and have conversations at a real time.
Further, in recent years, a network game is developed that a plurality of game apparatuses are connected to each other through a network, and a plurality of players have one game space in common with each other at the same time and enjoy playing one game. Some of the above-described network games can provide a chat.
That is, each player controls and moves his own player character in the game space, and develops the game according to a scenario of the game. While each player is playing the game, because a plurality of players have one game space in common with each other, his own player character controlled by the player may meet with another player character controlled by another player. In the case, because a game apparatus operated by the player sends a message to another game apparatus operated by the player controlling the character with which his own player character meets, at a real time, the players may be able to communicate with each other.
The main stream of already known chats is one for exchanging text messages including sentences and words between apparatuses. That is, when each apparatus which can provide a chat sends and receives messages, the apparatus displays the messages on a screen thereof at a real time. As described above, the chat is interesting for a player to make a text conversation at a good tempo. Therefore, because many players pay attention to generating messages as quickly as possible, there are many cases the content itself of the message is short relatively. As a result, it is difficult that the player exactly conveys his nuance, his delicate feeling, his impression and so on, which the player wants to convey to another player, by the chat, as his pleases.